The Bachelor Party
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up to 'Vacation' - Caroline helps Stefan get ready for Ric's bachelor party but they get a little... distracted. He finally makes it and ends up getting drunk and calling Caroline.


**This is the follow up to my story 'Vacation'. Enjoy x**

**The Bachelor Party**

"Do I have to go?" Stefan pouted at Caroline as she fixed his tie.

"Yes, Stefan, you do." Caroline rolled her eyes at his adorable puppy face.

Stefan dropped his head to look at her through his lashes, his pout jutting out even more, "I'd rather stay here with you."

Caroline could not help the smile that spread across her lips, his words made her heart soar. Once they got back from their vacation in paradise they had started seeing each other and while she was still cautious of Stefan's feelings in the beginning he soon wiped her doubts away. He greeted her with a kiss, held her hand constantly, embraced her through out the day and never stopped telling her he loved her. It had been a dream, a perfect bubble of happiness, and if anything she loved him even more. It had only been a month and she couldn't imagine life without him.

Stefan saw her smile and he wanted it for himself so he leant towards her and covered her lips with his. He tangled his hands in her golden curls, a moan escaping him at how perfect she felt against him. He wanted her for himself, hating to share her with anyone even if they had known her first and longer than him, he just needed to be by her side. She was his and he was hers. He had fallen so deeply, so maddeningly in love with her that sometimes he felt like he couldn't breathe if she wasn't with him. There was no doubt in his mind, Caroline Forbes; his best friend, his sober sponsor, his _everything_, was it for him. She was _the _one.

Caroline ran her hands over his dress shirt covered chest, her hand curling around his tie and pulling him closer, the groan that he let out making desire pool in her belly. She slid her hands under his suit jacket and pushed it off his shoulders. She pulled his shirt out of his pants and started to unbutton it, her breaths shallowing as she touched his smooth skin.

Stefan groaned against her lips, his eyes dark with lust as he gazed into her own desire filled orbs. He smiled against her cheek and began peppering open mouthed kisses down her neck, his hands grabbing her thighs and lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. He vamp sped over to his dresser, placed her on the surface and slipped his hand under her dress and found her molten core. With his other hand he cupped her flushed cheek, staring intently into her eyes as he played her like a string, his own desire ready to explode as he brought her to orgasm.

Caroline gasped as she trembled around his fingers. It wasn't enough, she needed to be joined with him, to feel him filling her up completely. She went for his belt and quickly undid it then pushed his pants over his hips. Her hand went around his member and she stroked him slowly. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her juices from them. She shuddered at the sight, her breath quickening. She surged forward attacking his lips, her hands sliding under his open shirt, nails scouring his back as his slid inside her, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist.

Stefan moaned against her lips as her tightness surrounded him, she felt so good and she was so unbelievably wet for him. He placed one hand on her lower back to pull her into him, the other he tangled in her hair, his mouth sliding passionately against hers as he started a slow rhythm gradually building the pace to a deep and fast one. He swallowed her moans in his mouth, his own groans falling from his to hers as their kiss grew desperate.

Caroline bucked against him, her channel slick with her juices, whimpers escaping as her toes curled. She ripped her mouth away from his, dug her nails into his back and held him tight as her channel trembled with orgasm, his name falling from her lips on a gasp, "Stefan!"

Stefan buried his face into her neck as she bucked around him, her tightening walls pulling his own orgasm from him, he held her tight as he thrust once more into her and emptied himself with a groan, "Caroline!"

Caroline tried to catch her breath, nuzzling her nose in his hair as she breathed him in. Her arms came around him to cradle him close to her, "Mmm, you really didn't want to go to that party?"

Stefan laughed breathlessly against her neck, his heart pounding in his chest, their bodies still joined together. He was surrounded by _Caroline _and he never wanted to leave. He looked up at her smiling face and his heart jumped in his chest, he loved, absolutely _loved _this girl with everything inside him. He smiled at her, his hand cupped her jaw, his thumb stroking her skin gently, "I love Ric, and I am so happy for him but..." His head came to rest against hers, "I love you more."

Caroline bit her lip to try and contain her smile, he just knew the right words to make her pulse speed up and her eyes to glisten. She loved him so so much that she almost felt guilty for how happy she was after her mother died. She still ached for her everyday and missed her with every fibre of her being but bit by bit Stefan was filling the hole in her chest with him. Not that she minded, she needed him and she would always need him. She gazed into his soulful gaze, never broody in her presence, just alight with love, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan's heart soared, as it always did, whenever she spoke those precious words to him. He couldn't resist her lips any longer and lowered his head to capture her lips with his when an annoying voice shouted.

"If you two have finished sexing it up," The smirk was clear on Damon's voice, "Get dressed and get your ass down here. I will not let you make me late for my own bachelor party."

"It's Ric's party and we'll be down in a minute." Stefan growled back, annoyed at his brothers interruption.

"You better be." Damon warned, "Or I will come in there and drag your naked self to the party."

Stefan grimaced at Caroline "Why was I happy that he was back?"

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed and pushed his shoulder, "You love him and you know it."

Stefan grinned at her, "I love your laugh, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, and looked at him through her lashes, her voice soft, "I love when you smile, Stefan."

Stefan smiled lovingly at Caroline, his heart bursting with love for her, and lowered his head to hers when he heard the door open and a whoosh then Caroline was gone. He frowned as he looked up and saw Damon smirking at him.

"Desperate measures, brother." Damon chuckled at the glare his brother was throwing him, "Now get dressed before I make good on my threat and bring you as you are."

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan growled, his fingers itching to punch the smirk right off of his brothers face.

"Relax." Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena has her, and will be taking her to Jo's."

"Your a dick." Stefan huffed, before redoing his clothes.

"Love you too, brother." Damon's replied, the laughter prominent in his voice.

Stefan rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin on his lips. Since coming back from the dead Damon had gradually showed him how much he cared. In a century and a half he had never once told him he loved him and now, rare as it still may be, he had started to.

Stefan took one last look in the mirror and sighed in contentment. He was happy, beyond happy actually, and it all had to do with his blonde love. Lexi was right, he had stayed in Mystic Falls for Caroline, but when Damon died he just couldn't handle the pain anymore and he ran away. One of his biggest mistakes, right alongside not telling her how he felt at the funeral, he almost lost her because of his own fear. He was just so grateful that she forgave him and had gifted him with her love. Matt and Tyler were the biggest idiots for ever letting her go, Stefan would never ever make that mistake. Caroline was his, and he was hers, for the rest of forever.

* * *

Stefan and Damon walked into the cemetery where the party was being held. Alaric was not there yet, none of the guests were except Enzo.

Stefan couldn't help but glare at Enzo, they had put their hatred of one another to one side for Damon but only just, he still wanted to rip his head off with his teeth. He raised his eyebrow at his brother, "What is Enzo doing here?"

"Why? Are you jealous?" Enzo smirked, bringing a bottle of bourbon to Damon.

Stefan gritted his teeth, "No." A total lie, how could he not be jealous of the man who'd kept Damon sane after being tortured for five years. It still hurt him deeply that he'd never even realized that Damon was missing. Then when he was lost with grief and had given up, Enzo told him that he wasn't a brother to him because brothers don't give up, so yes, he was extremely jealous of Enzo.

Enzo just continued to smirk, "I'm here for Damon." Then he chuckled, "And Alaric of course. Us best friends have to stick together."

Stefan's eyebrows almost reached his hairline, "Ric invited you?"

"I invited him." Damon shrugged, "Ric'll get over it." He surveyed his; and Enzo's, handiwork. Every tree had a bottle of bourbon hanging from it, a pair of fake vampire fangs hung around every bottle. Thanks to one Bonnie Bennett, candles floated in the air, giving off a warm glow. And Damon's personal favourite, the Salvatore crypt had a sign on it which read, _'Welcome to the Other Side'._

"You didn't?" Despite the seriousness of his tone Stefan couldn't help but laugh, "Only you, Damon."

Damon grinned proudly. He waved his fingers in the air and announced, "Music, please."

The music started playing from speakers that were wired all over the graveyard. Damon nodded his head in approval of the sound. He grinned at Enzo, "The thing?"

Enzo nodded, an excited glint in his eyes, "Done."

"Well then." Damon rubbed his hands together, "Time to get this party started." He took a swallow from his bourbon and began dancing between the tombstones.

"Seriously?" Alaric grinned as soon as he arrived, "Bourbon and fangs? That's my party favor?"

Damon threw his arm around Alaric's shoulders, a bottle hanging loosely from his other hand, "You've had such an interesting life, Ric. You were human, vampire hunter, Original vampire, dead, ghost, Original vampire again, then back to human." He smirked at his best friend, "I chose to concentrate on the most important thing in your life. Vampires."

Alaric threw his head back and laughed, "So the most important thing to me is not my soon to be wife or my kid but vampires." He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at Damon, "Or is it more specifically you."

"Don't get sentimental, Ric." Damon rolled his eyes before heading off quickly.

Alaric's smile softened at his retreating form. Damon had killed and slept with his wife, killed him more than once, was one half of team bad ass, had been with him when he'd died - both times, had saved his seat for the longest time and was his best friend. For as long as he lived he knew Damon would always be there for him, and he knew he would protect his child. He swiped a bottle off the tree, pocketed the fangs and started swigging. He had a bachelor party to enjoy.

* * *

Caroline was just about to leave Jo's to go home as it was after midnight when her phone rang. It was Stefan. She answered smiling, "Hey, you."

"Baby I miss youuu." Stefan's slurred voice said.

Caroline chuckled, "You're drunk!"

"No, you're drunk!" Stefan shot back.

"You are."

"No, you are!"

"You are."

"You are!" A pause, "Wait, am I?"

Caroline laughed, "Wow! You are even adorable while drunk."

"Well." Stefan had a pout on his voice, "You are always adorable." Another beat then you could hear the smile in his voice, "And beautiful. And gorgeous. And sexy, so sexy." His voice dropped an octave, "What are you wearing?"

Caroline giggled, "Stefan!"

She heard a struggle and a, "Hey!" Then Damon's voice, "That's enough for you, baby bro." Then, "I'm not a baby." Then she's pretty sure she heard Alaric and Enzo giggling in the background, then she was sure when she heard, "Hero hair loves his care bear."

Caroline couldn't stop laughing at what she was hearing. Just how much had they had to drink?

"Barbie girl," Damon snickered, "Come pick up your Ken."

Caroline rolled her eyes, already heading toward her car, "Where are you?"

"The cemetery." Then Damon hung up.

Caroline stared at the phone, "Seriously?!"

* * *

Caroline arrived at the cemetery and stopped short at a tree in front of her. It was covered in glow in the dark fangs and had empty bourbon bottles strung up. What the hell had they been doing? She called out, "Stefan?"

A whoosh and Stefan was wrapped around her, "Caroline! Look what I found, Damon? My angel, Caroline."

Caroline blushed, her eyes searching for the elder Salvatore. He appeared before them, Alaric and Enzo beside him, a bottle in each of their hands and if possible they were synchronisingly swaying, "How much has he had to drink?"

Damon squinted, "I think that tree was his." He pointed at the one Caroline noticed before moving his finger to the one next to it which was just as bad, "Or was it that one?"

"It wasn't the tree, mate." Enzo said smugly, "It was the Other Side that scandalised him."

"The," Caroline's eyes widened, "WHAT?"

Damon hooked his thumb behind him, "Enzo and I had a little surprise in there."

Caroline saw the sign and rolled her eyes. She kissed Stefan on the head and pushed him away from her. She walked to the crypt peaked inside and immediately came back out, a blush on her cheeks. What could only be described as a fifty shades stripper was in there in a position she could never unsee.

"I told them!" Stefan pointed at Damon and his harem of best friends, "Why would I look at that when I have the most perfect girl in the entire world to call my own?"

Caroline just wanted to go 'aw' at how sweetly drunk Stefan was. This was different to the drunk Stefan she used to know, the heartbroken sarcastic Stefan. She didn't want her boyfriend to embarrass himself anymore so she walked to him and took his hand, "Time to go home, Stefan."

His wide eyes looked at her innocently, "With you, right?"

"Yes, Stefan, " Caroline laughed, "with me."

"Okay." Stefan grinned brightly and followed Caroline happily to the car. He spent the whole ride gazing at her. Soon they arrived at the boarding house and followed her to their room. He quickly threw off his suit and got in bed.

Caroline smiled, "You are too cute for words, Stefan Salvatore." She started to get undressed.

"You are so so beautiful and are way to good for me." Stefan replied, his heated gaze taking in every inch of her skin, "But I am so unbelievably selfish that I will never let you go."

Caroline got into bed beside Stefan, propping her head up on her hand, "I never want you too."

Stefan smiled, "I love love love you, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline grinned back, "I love love love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist and buried his face in her hair, "All I could think about tonight was when it'll be us." He brushed a kiss against her pulse before tangling his hand around hers, "Marry me?"

"What?" Caroline breathed, her eyes wide in shock and her heart stopping. All she could hear from Stefan was soft breathing. She looked down and didn't know whether she was relieved or disappointed that he was asleep. She closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

'Marry me' was on repeat in her head.

* * *

When the first ray of light touched Stefan's face he groaned and buried his head deeper into his pillow. He felt like he'd died, again, last night. Just how much had he had to drink last night? He didn't even remember getting back to his room.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Caroline whispered, running her hand through his messed up bed head. She grinned, adorable.

Stefan purred at the heavenly feel of her fingers running through his hair. He cautiously peaked out one eye, and when he saw Caroline blocking out the light he turned his head fully to face her, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Caroline asked softly, keeping up the movement of her fingers.

"Like death." Stefan grunted, he wanted nothing more than to sink his head into her lap and sleep for the next century.

Caroline reached behind her and brought a blood bag, "Drink this."

Stefan did as she asked and slowly slipped the blood. Finished he handed it to Caroline and asked, "What the hell happened last night? How did I get back here?"

"What do you remember?" Caroline asked.

"A LOT of bourbon. Vampire fangs. A stripper..." Stefan's voice falted on the word but seeing that Caroline was not upset he continued, "A call. Did I call you?"

Caroline bit her lip to hide her smile, "Yes. A very drunken conversation we had. I came to pick you up, saw Damon's surprise on the Other Side and took you home."

"Oh god." Stefan covered his face with his hands, "How bad was I?"

Caroline took his hands away from his face and held them in hers, "You were adorable. And very complimentary." She bit her lip and blushed.

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "What else?"

"Well." Caroline looked down at their joined hands, "You kinda drunkenly proposed and then fell asleep."

Stefan swallowed. His deepest desire was to one day make her his wife, and he had just ruined it by drunkenly throwing the words at her. He winced, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Caroline cradled Stefan's face in her hands, "It was cute, and sweet, and made me feel..." She laughed, "God, I don't know, shocked and happy." She kissed him sweetly and locked their eyes, "One day it will be even more beautiful, and mean so much to the both of us."

Stefan's heart raced at her implication. A beautiful smile stretched across his face, happiness filling his heart, "One day." And he covered her lips with his.

That was a promise he was more than happy to keep.

THE END


End file.
